fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren (Therlishia Saga)
WORK IN PROGRESS! Made by Lisylhis Character Theme Summary Ren is the main antagonist of the Therlishia Saga series, and she creates a duality between her and Rain. Appearance and Personality Ren has pure white long hair with bright crimson eyes. Her battle attire consists of a white gambeson with a black longcoat with plated shoulders. She usually wears black leather pants and white leather boots, but sometimes instead of pants she wears a short red skirt with black stockings. Her casual attire consists of a simple black t-shirt with white shorts. When she's the "Goddess of Corruption", her pitch black aura is now visible to the human eye and her hair starts flowing even if there's no wind. Her attire consists of a complex white dress with chains flowing around her. In the past, Ren seemed to be a gentle and innocent girl. She was clumsy and air-headed, but overall kind and tender to the people around her. But that's only because that's how she was raised. She is supposedly never able to feel emotion or sympathy, faking nearly everything she did. But, needing more troops, the government running her city sent her into war, which eventually unlocked an emotion hidden inside of her all this time: bloodlust. Quickly climbing the ranks of the army, Ren became a maniac for war: someone who enjoys the feeling of domination of others. Ren is eccentric, wild, and seemingly crazy. But, inside of that brain of hers is a genius: being able to manipulate and control nearly any person she meets in her favor. She's a prodigy in nearly everything like Rain is, but is especially masterful in mind games and breaking her enemies, shown as she was quickly able to reach General status in just below a month, as well as solving a millennia old puzzle to unlock an ancient blessing of Godhood. In terms of schoolwork, she is as comparable, if not being understated, as a person with a PhD at the age of five. Growing up with war intertwined with most of her life, Ren believes in total narcissism- that the world isn't fair and only has the worst of aspects, and not even having any hint of good in it. She believes that there is a hierarchy at play in the world, and she just so happened to be born a prodigy, and no hard work in the world can possibly catch up to her. In battle, Ren enjoys watching her opponents suffer, purposely lowering herself to their level to make them feel despair before killing them slowly. Personal Stats Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Unknown, Therlishia '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''5'3-5'5 '''Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''White '''Likes: War, bloodshed, torture, weapons, laziness, taking things slowly, thrill of a fight Dislikes: Reading, doing nothing, kindness, optimism, social interaction Hobbies: Taking walks around cities or forests Values: '''The world is completely bleak and everything in the world has a structural order to it '''Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Unknown '''Previous Affiliations: Unknown Occupation: 'General in (WIP) Army 'Alignment: ' Chaotic Evil 'MBTI: INTJ Color Identity: '''White '''Extra Music: The musics does not belong to me. All rights go to the respectful owner(s) * WIP Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B '''physically, '''5-A with spells | Low 2-C Name: Ren (Her last name is unknown) Origin: Therlishia Saga Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, General, "The Absolute Being" | "Goddess of Corruption" Powers and Abilities: [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance']], Master at H2H Combat (Superior to Rain by an extreme amount), Enhanced Senses '''(Is able to boost her senses to be ten times better than a regular human's), Inhuman Amounts of Mana and Resa (Has the highest amount of Mana and Resa ever recorded. '''Infinite Amounts of Mana and Resa with the Darkness Mana Orb), Magic, Durability Negation '''(via the Corruption Orb. Allows all of her abilities and weapons to phase through the enemy), Statistics Amplification (via the Corruption Orb), Aura' (Charismatic, Fear-Inducing, and Overwhelming Aura alone, when she wants to, can be activated to kill via the overwhelming pressure invading the opponent's body)',' '''Genius Intelligence' (Includes''' Mind Manipulation)', Elemental Manipulation & Resistance To It '(Is able to use as projectiles, as shields, or as boosts to her weapons. Usually uses a mix of fire is black, and darkness), Teleportation (via Dark Abyss), Intangibility' (via Dark Abyss)', Existence Erasure (via Dark Abyss), Regeneration Negation''' (Is only able to negate up to her level of regeneration with the Darkness Immortal Orb), True Flight '''(Is really Magic Flight, but the difference is next to none it practically is True Flight), Immortality' (type 1, 3, and 8 with the Darkness Immortal Orb), 'Regeneration (Mid via Regeneration Magic; Mid-High with the Darkness Immortal Orb),' [[Weapon Mastery|'Weapon Master']]', Blessings (via the Darkness Orbs), Forcefield' (via the Darkness Immortal Orb. Passively negates Magic on the level that she has shown. Is only able to negate Magic)', Creation (Is able to summon any type of weapon she wants and fling them with her mind), Telekinesis (Powerful enough to be able to move large planets), Precognition/Clairvoyance Immunity (via her Magic. This ability is able to be turned on or off, though she usually keeps it off), Hax Resistance' (via the Darkness Immortal Orb. Works similarly to Gyrohem's Willpower Defense. Ren is only able to resist at the very least 50% of the abilities listed on the link)',' 'Berserk Mode' (Only when the Darkness Orbs gain control of her body. Usually though she has very high 'Mental Manipulation Resistance, which holds the constant influence of the orbs at bay) '''| '''Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality, Absolute Darkness Manipulation' 'Attack Potency:' At least '''City level' physically (Comparable to fully sealed Rain), Large Planet level with spells (Is able to affect and destroy a multitude of planets, including ones similar in size to Jupiter or Saturn) | Universe level+ '(Comparable to Rain at full power. Repeatedly stated that she threatens the whole of this timeline with her power) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to a fully sealed Rain) with likely Speed of Light '''combat and reaction speed (Completely blitzed Rain. Stated that she is able to move her hands quick enough and react to light) | '''Infinite Speed (Comparable to full power Rain) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class Y with Telekinesis (Is able to fling around large planets) | Unknown, but likely much higher than previously Striking Strength: At least City Class '''| '''Universal+ Durability: At least City level, Large Planet level with her passive forcefield via the Darkness Immortal Orb''' | Universe level+''' Stamina: Likely Superhuman 'physically | Limitless 'Range: Extended melee range with a weapon, varies from a couple meters to Solar System with Magic based attacks or telekinesis (Is able to affect all the planets in the solar system) | Universal Intelligence: Arguably the most fearsome trait of Ren is her intelligence. She's a prodigy in nearly anything, but she mostly shines in her ability to manipulate others to her own gains. With this gift, she was able to become a General the quickest anyone has ever gotten and turned the whole world against themselves. She was able to obtain the blessing of "Godhood" by solving a millennia-old puzzle and is able to narrow down a person's emotions to near perfection. Her combat intelligence is nothing to scoff at either, as she has taking battle after battle in the front lines, using any dirty tactic she can to get an edge on an enemy. Weaknesses: * She will not use the Darkness Orbs unless it's extremely important, because they bring bad luck to the user when activated. * She has limited Mana and Resa without the Darkness Mana Orb. * She's rather arrogant and doesn't go all out on her opponents at first to bring them despair. * She can get controlled by the Darkness Orbs. ** Though it's basically a bloodlusted version of herself, so this isn't really a weakness. * The Dark Orbs can be temporarily disabled by powerful light Magic. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * WIP '-Weapons-' * WIP '-Jewels Or Other Items-' * Darkness Mana Orb: An orb created by an unknown darkness. As long as she has it somewhere on her body and it's activated, she is able to have limitless Mana and Resa. * Darkness Immortal Orb: An orb created by an unknown darkness. As long as she has it somewhere on her body and it's activated, she is able to stop aging, and heal faster than she'd normally would. It also grants her a passive forcefield around her that negates Magic up to her level, which is practically the peak of Therlishia Magic. For reference, such magic is able to destroy multiple planets with ease. * Corruption Orb: '''Arguably the strongest Darkness Orb. As long as she has it somewhere on her body and it's activated, all of her abilities, attacks, weapons, etc, are able to phase completely through the opponent(s). The orb is also able to boost the physical capabilities of the user. Notable Abilities, Attacks, or Techniques * '''Aura of the Dark Goddess: Ren's personality manifested into an ability. Passively, Ren is always charismatic, leading and manipulating others for her own gain. She also strikes fear into the ones who oppose her. Ren can also activate her aura to become overwhelmingly unbearable, invading an opponent's body and killing them via the pressure of simply her presence. * Hell Flame: '''An element Ren uses most often is fire. Her flames are able to go up to the sun's total temperature, and can be condensed into her own weapons & abilities. * '''Dark Abyss: Ren's favorite element, and her more versatile. With darkness, she's able to turn herself and anything that's on a shadow intangible, make shadows physical, augment them to completely consume an opponent and erase them from existence, and is able to teleport her by popping in and out of anywhere with a shadow. * Magic Regeneration: An ability that can heal wounds at a rapid rate. Ren's regeneration is potent enough to be able to regenerate entire limbs and even decapitation on the fly in combat. * Regeneration Negation: An ability in which the user's able to completely negate regeneration on the level of the user. Ren is special in this case, in which she can negate regeneration from opponents who can come back from being vaporized. She can only regenerate that much when she has the Darkness Immortal Orb. But, since she technically can do that, the ability's tricked into thinking she can do it all the time. Ren is able to only negate an opponent's regeneration during their fight, and only after the fight is the opponent able to regenerate again. * Magic Flight: This Magic allows the user to take flight. In Ren's case, her Magic Flight costs Mana to use, but since the cost is so little to her, it's as if it's essentially true flight, as there's no limit to how long, or where she can fly to. * Weapon Creation: A type of Magic that allows the user to create weapons on the fly. Ren's able to construct weapons almost instantly, and combined with her telekinesis, can even be used as projectiles. * Telekinesis: The ability to control objects with your mind. Ren's telekinesis is potent enough to be able to move entire planets around. Feats *Rose up the ranks of her city's army up to the rank of General in just a month. *Manipulated the entire world to go to war with eachother. *Solved an ancient puzzle to grant herself "Godhood". *Beat Rain in combat a multitude of times when he's fully sealed. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base | "Goddess of Corruption" Trivia/Notes * WIP Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Lisylhis' Pages Category:Primary Antagonists